The invention is directed to a golf glove, and in particular, to a full golf glove to be worn by people having long fingernails.
Golf gloves are well known in the art for providing a secure sensitive grip between the hand and golf club while protecting the hand. These golf gloves are generally available in two types; a half glove or a full glove. The full glove includes a palm covering and four sealed finger covering extending therefrom and communicating with the palm covering to allow the fingers and the hand to extend within the glove. A thumb covering is also integrally formed at the palm covering and communicates therewith to accommodate the thumb of the user and provide protection therefore.
These conventional golf gloves have been satisfactory. However, they do not readily accommodate the hand of a golfer having long fingernails such as a woman. Due to the fact that many women's fingernails extend beyond the fingertips, the distal tip of the finger and the crotch between the fingers in a conventional glove do not come flush with the glove. The slack formed at both regions causes the glove to bunch up and collect at the finger tips. This results in less sensitivity for the golfer with regard to the golf club. Additionally, the player's extended fingernail shifts the complete body of the glove approximately 1/2 inch upward leaving spaces and folds around the perimeter of the palm, i.e. in the crotch between each finger. This lack of contact between glove and hand compromises the anatomical integrity of the glove. As the player's hand grips the glove, her three knuckled joints take contracted position. The nail slots allow the glove to shift into the proper position taking full advantage of the inherent stress points in any basic glove design. Maximum freedom of movement and a more natural embrace of the club shaft is achieved. Additionally, the long fingernails jutting against the top of the glove provide a stress point increasing the likelihood of tears in the glove or breakage of the fingernails.
A conventional glove which prevents slack in the fingers is also known in the art. This glove extends to the first knuckle of the user allowing the remaining two thirds of the fingers to extend through an opening at the top of the glove. This half glove prevents the fingernail from extending into the top of the finger. However, this glove suffers from the disadvantage that it does not provide protection for the finger extending between the second knuckle and distal end of the finger nor does it provide an improved grip provided by the glove leather acting on the club shaft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a golf glove which can be worn comfortably by a golfer having long fingernails and overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a contour fit to the fingertips while reducing the stress on the glove for golfers having long fingernails.